


Bad Blood

by Burgie



Category: Star Stable
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 20:58:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7729480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex reunites with Katja</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Blood

Tin-Can galloped along the fire trail, Alex just letting him take her where he would. He was always a good trail or cross country horse, able to navigate between rocks and trees and over logs with ease. While he galloped, she ran a hand through her hair and then cursed and had to turn her pony around to retrieve her hat.

“What am I gonna do?” Alex asked, telling Tin-Can to stand still. She ran her hands through her hair again, her nails scraping against her scalp.

“Well, tearing your hair out isn’t going to help,” said Tin-Can. Alex groaned and dropped her hands back down to Tin-Can’s neck.

“You’re right. It’s not my hair she likes anyway,” said Alex. She felt something tugging on her hair, and frowned. The birds around here sure weren’t shy.

“Though it’s hardly a bad feature,” said an all-too-familiar voice.

“Shit.” Alex turned Tin-Can around, leaving the strands of hair with their captor.

“You know, I know a few spells that could bind you to me using just your hair,” said Katja, looking at the blonde strands still held in her hand. She let them float away on the breeze.

“What are you doing here?” asked Alex. “Aren’t you supposed to be practising a ceremony or something?”

“In good time,” said Katja. “Mr Sands said that I could go to Jorvik for a while, and we do have some… catching up to do.”

“You’re right, we do,” said Alex. “I didn’t get the chance to beat the crap out of you last time.” As she spoke, her hand glimmered with light.

“A sword looks so much better in your hands,” said Katja. “Though I was always more interested in your sheath.” She dodged the bolt of magic, and then dark magic appeared in her hands.

Bolts of magic flew between the trees, some trunks becoming scarred with magic quite quickly. Dark magic warped branches that lightning magic returned to normal. And then one tree came to life under Katja’s dark spell.

In every depiction of trees coming to life that Alex had read, none of them had mentioned the rough bark tearing open skin and the force and weight behind the branches bruising flesh. It only took a few blows to leave Alex on the ground, struggling to breathe with what felt like broken ribs. She coughed and spat out blood, but a branch had sent her teeth slamming shut on her tongue so she hoped that that was the reason. Alex licked her lips to check, and heard Katja make a little noise.

“By the elder gods, you look so hot covered in blood like that,” said Katja, and Alex saw a pair of white boots from her spot on the ground.

“Of course you’d manage to stay pristine,” said Alex, narrowing her eyes at the boots. She spat on Katja’s boots, and even though half of it splattered through her hair, the pristine white was still marred by droplets of red.

“Temper, temper,” said Katja. She crouched down beside Alex’s head, and Alex got a whiff of something that sent her thoughts in an entirely different direction. “Heh. Horny little thing, aren’t you? Or are you just deprived?”

“Only you would like your meat tenderised,” said Alex. “What, are you just going to sit on my face here? Cause my tongue isn’t exactly in any condition to do that.”

“I’m not the one in need of a good licking,” said Katja. “But only if you say yes.”

“How’d you know my one weakness?” asked Alex. She frowned even though all of her body (well, the parts that weren’t throbbing with pain) was screaming ‘yes’.

“I have my ways,” said Katja. “So, what do you say? I’ll heal you and leave you feeling much better. Sex has this magical way of making stress just disappear.”

“Why?” asked Alex. “Why do you want to have sex with me? And why will you heal me?”

“Oh, come on, Alex, you know why everyone wants to have sex with you. You’re hotter than a thousand suns. And I want to heal you for my own reasons. But I will heal you, I swear on my life.” Katja waved her hand as she said that, and a small shard of black appeared. Alex supposed that it was a shard of her little black heart.

“Alright, fine,” said Alex. “Deal. But where-“

Katja grabbed her arm, grinning, and suddenly the world twisted and Alex found herself on her bed at the manor. Her clothes, apparently, hadn’t made the trip, but neither had any of her wounds.

And then Katja appeared too, pulling her sweater off. Alex stared at her pale skin for a moment, then tore her gaze away. She’d always expected Katja to have porcelain skin, and it was immaculate, but she just looked like any normal young woman. She was pleased to find that she was right about Katja not wearing a bra, though that must make horse riding painful.

While Alex was busy thinking about Katja, Katja had moved between Alex’s thighs and parted them with her hands. Katja took a moment to take in the sight of the glistening pussy presented before her, and then she gave a gentle lick just to taste. Alex moaned, immediately pushing her hips up for more.

“I thought so,” said Katja, smiling. And then she dove back in, starting out with more gentle licks to coax out more pleading moans and movements from Alex. She could tell that it had been far too long since Alex had been given this pleasure, and she felt a faint sort of happiness that Alex hadn’t resorted to asking prostitutes to do it for her.

Alex wrapped her legs around Katja to pull her face in closer, lifting her hips up off the bed and now audibly begging her to put her tongue in her.

“Katja please, please put your tongue in me, I need it, I-“ And then she broke off with a moan as Katja did just that, sliding her tongue into Alex’s wet pussy and licking along the walls of it. Alex’s moans grew louder, more pleasured, and her hips kept jerking upwards. Her voice became a little less audible as she lost whatever remained of her dignity and thrust her hips faster in an attempt to get Katja to tongue-fuck her. Katja figured out what she wanted quickly and darted her tongue in and out, much to Alex’s pleasure. And then she looked up to see Alex arching her back. The sight of Alex in so much pleasure and knowing that she was the cause of it made Katja very happy.

But the desire to make Alex come was greater than the desire to see her continue squirming and moaning. Just barely. Katja returned to her task, twirling her tongue while continuing to give Alex the tongue-fucking she so craved.

Katja had to resist the urge to tease Alex for coming so fast when she clamped down around her just a few minutes later. Hearing her scream was so much better, anyway. And, Katja was pleased to find, Alex did scream in pleasure. Quite loudly, too. On a whim, Katja kissed Alex’s thigh which was slick with juices and her own saliva.

“I needed that,” said Alex, panting as she came back down. She removed her legs from Katja, and Katja sat up at last. “Thanks.”

“Don’t thank me,” said Katja. She laughed. “It makes me feel like a prostitute.”

“So what should I say?” asked Alex. “That I really liked it? That you’re really good with your tongue?”

“Yes,” said Katja. She smiled, then turned to pick her clothes up off the floor.

“I have one more question though,” said Alex. “Why did you heal me?”

When she looked for Katja, she found her gone. The only trace of her was lingering magic from a teleport.


End file.
